herofandomcom-20200223-history
Chi-Chi
Chi-Chi is the love interest and later wife of Goku from the Dragon Ball series. She first met Goku when he had to get the Bancho Fan for Master Roshi. Later on, she fought him at the Martial Arts Tournament, when he forgot the promise. She married him at the end of Dragon Ball and has two sons named Gohan and Goten. She also had a granddaughter named Pan. She is the daughter-in-law of Bardock and Gine, and also the sister-in-law of Raditz. ''Dragon Ball'' Chi-Chi is first encountered by Goku as a youth when he was first collecting the Dragon Balls, one of which was held by her father, the Ox-King. The Ox-King intended to reserve the Dragon Ball as a dowry for his daughter and Goku agreed to be engaged to Chi-Chi in exchange for the ball. Goku, however was unfamiliar with what phrases like "dowry" or "engaged" meant but simply continued on his quest to collect the Dragon Balls. Towards the final arc of the series, once Goku has grown into a young-man and defeated King Piccolo, he enters the World Martial-Arts Tournament for the second time. Goku would soon find that King Piccolo had reincarnated himself upon his death as his own offspring, Piccolo Jr., however Goku faced an even more dangerous foe in the contest before reaching his final match with Piccolo Jr., a fully grown Chi-Chi. Goku, barely recognized Chi-Chi at first, but she announced who she was as their match started and told him she intended to make him pay for never returning for her. Once Goku realized what he had promised Chi-Chi and the Ox-King he swore to her that he would make it right and marry her as soon as the Tournament was over. Convinced that Goku genuinely had not known what he had promised prior and in light of his new oath Chi-Chi instantly forfeited the contest so Goku would win all the sooner and marry her. After his fight with Piccolo and finishing the match Goku wasted no time and immediately flew off with Chi-Chi, ending the series with their marriage. By the start of Dragon Ball Z Goku and Chi-Chi were not only married but had their son Gohan, of whom Chi-Chi was fiercely protective. ''Dragon Ball Z'' ''Dragon Ball Super'' ''Dragon Ball GT'' Five years later, Chi-Chi is now in her fifties. She mostly associates with Bulma and Videl, while also supporting her family in times of crisis. She is also shown more lenient as a grandmother, but an overbearing mother of a now laid-back adult Goten. Goku is accidentally turned back into a child by Emperor Pilaf, which frustrates Chi-Chi, but she still cares for him deeply. When asked what it is like having a child for a husband, she responds, "Mostly the same." Chi-Chi is shown to still carry a motherly attitude toward Goten and Gohan. She does not like Goten going out, and warns him of "city women". When Goten is possessed by Baby, Chi-Chi shows a dominant role over both him and Gohan as their mother by slapping him several times for "disrespect", then demanding they take their fight outside, unaware of the possession. Later, Chi-Chi herself, along with nearly the entire population on Earth, gets possessed by Baby. After Goku and Pan return home, Goku believes that Chi-Chi is still mad at him for being the size of a child because he forgot to use the Black Star Dragon Balls to return to normal size. She orders Gohan and Goten to kill Goku upon his return as Goku is still unaware that the entire population of Earth is possessed by Baby. She is later cured with the Sacred Water. After arming herself with a broom and pot, Chi-Chi goes with Videl, Bulma and Bulla to fight alongside Goku in the Super 17 Saga. However, Goku and Android 18 have done the job already. No longer having her father to hold her back, Chi-Chi finally involves herself in the final battle with Syn Shenron, along with her sons, daughter-in-law, and the Brief family. She makes a speech about fighting with Goku as a family. After seeing Goku leaving with Shenron, she asks if Goku is coming back for dinner and she reluctantly agrees to cook dinner for Goten instead as she continues to live the remainder of her life. After the battle, she is last seen in one of the flashbacks at the end of Dragon Ball GT. Appearance Chi-Chi is a tough woman with long straight black hair, a moderately curvaceous figure and a lighter skin color. As a child, Chi-Chi's appearance consisted of a blue bikini, pink gloves and boots, a green cape and her pink helmet. Chi-Chi kept this appearance until the Piccolo Jr. Saga where she wears a blue cheongsam (Chinese dress) with red pants, arm band, and shoes, white socks and a red sash. In this appearance, she also wore her hair in a ponytail. Nearly all of the clothes Chi-Chi is seen wearing in her adulthood are Chinese dresses and martial arts uniforms. In the first half of Dragon Ball Z, Chi-Chi's primary clothing was a purple dress that has an orange cloth tied on the top and a yellow sash. In the appearance Chi-Chi's hair was tied in a bun but she still had her hair coming down on the sides. Chi-Chi keeps her hair the same through the Androids Saga but she wears a Purple uniform with pink sleeves and pants. In the Majin Buu Saga, she wears a yellow uniform with a purple cloth tied on the back with all of her hair put into a bun and also wears white Chinese earrings. At the party celebration for the defeat of Kid Buu, she still wears her hair in a bun with long strands on hair framing her face, with pink lipstick, and wears a pink collared shirt, along with white pearl earrings and a pearl necklace and wears white slacks and black high heels. During the very end of Dragon Ball Z, after the 10-year gap after Kid Buu's defeat, Chi-Chi wears a red uniform with a purple cloth tied on the back as well as having her hair in a ponytail. Chi-Chi's appearance in Dragon Ball GT consists of a pink uniform with light green sleeves, a turquoise sash, violet pants and black shoes and gold Chinese earrings. Her hairstyle is much different and her hair is cut shorter as well. Personality As a child, Chi-Chi was very shy and often thought about who she would marry. Despite being the daughter of the Ox-King, who had a reputation of being terrifying, she was shown to be the opposite of him, as she was shown to be of pure heart by being able to ride the Flying Nimbus. During fighting, she is often scared and defeats her opponent while crying. Chi-Chi's personality changed when she became an adult, especially after marrying Goku and having her son Gohan. She is often depicted as a sometimes nagging, overprotective, controlling, but fundamentally well-meaning woman, similar to the stereotypical overbearing shōnen mother, compared to Bulma's personality, who is happy and easy-going. Though her power pales in comparison to most of the Z Fighters, she is still one of the strongest women in the world, and has been seen fighting well above the level of an average human on more than one occasion. She is also shown to be mentally clumsy at times, such as when she hits Krillin in the head with a door, thinking he is Gohan. Although Chi-Chi is often seen yelling at Goku over fighting, or Gohan over his school work, it cannot be disputed that she loves Goku and her family very much. This is shown at the end of the Buu Saga, when she is brought to tears and hugs Goku just over the thought of finally getting to live as a family of four with Goku, Gohan, and Goten. Also, she seems to worry about Goku the most when he develops a Heart Virus in the Androids Saga and Imperfect Cell Saga, caring for him and crying by his bedside. When she finds out that Goku is all better, she jumps out of Kame House and runs to Goku and gives him a big hug, to which Goku responds by swinging her around. She usually cries when she finds out Goku is injured or dead, or when he's home safe, clearly showing her love for her husband. Although Chi-Chi is insistent to Goku that Gohan's studies are more important than anything in the world, she, along with the rest of the characters around them, goes into shock when Goku actually agrees with her (in "Memories of Gohan"). She even goes as far as checking his temperature to make sure he was feeling well. Similarly in Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge she worries about Goku when he insists Gohan finish his homework only to learn that Goku wanted Gohan to finish it so they could go camping. She is notable by emphasizing on Gohan's "academic achievement" rather than his fighting ability, as she was hesitant for Gohan to repeat Goku's habits of getting into danger, and she also did not want Gohan to grow up without a proper education as Goku had. Therefore, she often becomes frustrated when Goku decides to take Gohan to fights, so much that often Chi-Chi is willing to go to battle herself to defend her son, though she's always restrained by some of the other characters to keep her from getting herself killed; nonetheless, it is often implied that Chi-Chi is proud of Gohan whenever he does fight, but refuses to admit it save for when he participated in the World Martial Arts Tournament and Intergalactic World Tournament in Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound. Inevitably, Gohan had to work hard on both his human identity as well as his academic skills. It can be implied that she probably does not want Gohan to fight after witnessing Goku almost get killed by Piccolo in the World Tournament and does not want the same to happen to Gohan. Nonetheless, in the Androids Sagas, Chi-Chi apparently grows more accepting of Gohan fighting, as she allows him to train because of the androids and attend the Cell Games, even though she did not want him to participate. The very last chapters of the Dragon Ball manga state that Gohan had become a scholar and thus did not participate in the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament. Although Chi-Chi disapproves of fighting, it is stated by Goten that she taught him martial arts,16 just like her father did with her. Not only that but she was extremely strict on it as much as she was on Gohan about his education. Chi-Chi also allowed Gohan (and Goten) to participate in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, although part of the reason she allowed this was because she was excited to see Goku again for the first time in seven years and because winning the tournament or even being the runner-up would allow Gohan to obtain enough money to pay for his college tuitions. Her training of Goten may have also been in response to Goku death and Gohan's defeat of Cell, causing her be more accepting of Goten learning the martial arts than she had been with Gohan. Chi-Chi has a somewhat negative opinion of Super Saiyans as she seems to associate the transformation with delinquency due to its hair color. This is shown when she first saw Gohan in his Full Power Super Saiyan form shortly before the Cell Games and mistakenly assumed that Gohan and Goku had dyed their hair (which is considered a sign of delinquency in japanese culture), unaware that it was a result of the transformation. Though she comes to understand that it a Saiyan transformation, she retains her initial negative opinion of the Super Saiyan form as she reacted negatively when Goten transformed while they were sparring. She is shown to have developed a friendship with Bulma, especially after Bulma's marriage to Vegeta, as Bulma understands the struggle of both being married to a Saiyan and raising half-saiyan children. However despite their friendship, the two have been known to argue especially when their children compete in tournaments as shown in Bojack Unbound and the 25th Martial Arts Tournament. Though she loves Goku, she is often frustrated by his tendency to focus most of his time on martial arts training instead of contributing to their family financially. In fact, it is implied that for most of her marriage, Chi-Chi relied on her father's wealth to support her and Goku financially to make ends meet. Her frustration over their financial situation is understandable given that Goku is naively ignorant when it comes to money (as he politely rejected 100 million zeni peace prize Mr. Satan offered him for his role in defeating Kid Buu and only relented after Goten pointed out that Chi-Chi would let him off work to go train if he took the money). Considering she grew up with her father's wealth, she may be frustrated by the fact that her husband is unable to provide the same for her and their children and implied to be somewhat envious of Bulma's wealth and quickly changed her opinion of Videl when she learned Videl lived in a mansion with 50 rooms, to the point she keenly asks Gohan if he was going to marry her. In Battle of the Gods and the God of Destruction Beerus Saga she was shown to be excited at the prospect of winning one of the prizes for the bingo tournament held at Bulma's birthday party. In Dragon Ball Super, after the defeat of Kid Buu, she forces Goku to work on their family's radish farm as a way for them to earn money after telling him that her father became poor due to a fire on Fire Mountain burying his treasure. However, after Mr. Satan gives Goku the 100 million zeni peace prize, she allows Goku to go train on King Kai's planet without a second thought, though. However she later forbids him from going to King Kai's to train after the events of the God of Destruction Beerus Saga, as their family had spent the 100 million zeni and where out of money and forces him to go back to farming to support them, which shows she will let Goku go off and train as long as their family is well off financially. In addition to their family's radish farm, in the Dr. Slump crossover episode Goku vs Arale! The Earth Ends in a Wacky Battle?! Chi-Chi forces Goku to take a job as a security guard at the World Invention Conference after Mr. Satan had offered him the job, which would be easy for Goku to carry out due to his power and fighting abilities, as well as giving her husband a job that potential involves him fighting due to the nature of the work, as a way to satisfy her husband's love of fighting. With the birth of her granddaughter Pan, Chi-Chi becomes adamant that Pan be raised as a gentle girly-girl, so that she will not end up as another “battle-loving idiot”. She also wants Goku to be a good grandfather and not just fight all the time, to the point she forbids him from leaving with Whis to train under him alongside Vegeta so he can grow stronger to protect the Earth. Surprisingly, however she does not get mad after Goku blatantly disobeys her and leaves with Whis to go train, apparently accepting that Goku means well. Chi-Chi mostly has a good personality, but despite her beauty, she has a very bad temper when mad and once that happens, she becomes the only person on Earth Goku fears. Her anger once even terrified Piccolo. Skills and Powers Chi-Chi is the sixth strongest full-blooded human on the face of the planet right behind Krillin, Tien Shinhan, Uub, Videl, Yamcha and Chiaotzu but surpassing Master Roshi despite not possessing any super human abilities or ki manipulation. Chi-Chi has extraordinary speed and strength and has been trained as a competent fighter by her father the Ox-King. She was likely the strongest contestant in World Martial-Arts Tournament when Goku first entered as an adult, even with Piccolo Jr showing up to combat Goku, though Goku was able to persuade her to forfeit by promising to make good on their engagement once he won the contest. Chi-Chi strongly emphasizes the importance of learning and school work for her sons and is more than willing to help them in their studies, resulting in an expansive literary repertoire. As Chi-Chi is focused on living a normal life and having a close family, she almost never engages in battle or employs her abilities, however when that family is in danger she will go into full attack-mode, such rages are feared deeply by every-one from Goku, to Gohan, to Piccolo. After reading Goten's mind, Baby became convinced that Chi-Chi was the single most terrifying human on the face of the planet. Chi-Chi can not fly, or use energy techniques, this limits her in speed and range and as a result even when she is ready to employ her full potential the greatest thing working against her is her inability to actually get within striking distance of super-human enemies. There have been a couple of occasions where Goku accidentally injured Chi-Chi through normal contact with her simply by not knowing his own strength, such as knocking her through a wall just by patting her on the back or launching her into the sky just by trying to lift her above him with joy. Chi-Chi has easily survived Goku's accidental assaults and the experiences have only served to make Goku. Gohan and Goten terrified of what she might do in retribution. Navigation Category:Female Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Anime Heroes Category:Spouses Category:In Love Category:Martial Artists Category:Speedsters Category:Neutral Good Category:Fighter Category:Berserkers Category:Vengeful Category:Amazons Category:Revived Category:Retired Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Bond Protector Category:Femme Fatale Category:Wealthy Category:Control Freaks Category:Wrathful Category:Strong-Willed Category:Monarchs Category:Mentally Ill Category:On & Off Category:Parents Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Misguided Category:Successful Category:Supporters Category:Manga Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Brutes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Voice of Reason Category:Movie Heroes Category:Straight man Category:Chaotic Good Category:Elderly Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Dreaded Category:Stalkers Category:Normal Badass Category:Extremists Category:Damsel in distress Category:Optimists Category:Genius Category:Pacifists Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Athletic Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:One-Man Army Category:Envious Category:Sophisticated